Dance Lessons
by missa2246
Summary: Nagihiko's mother tells him that he'll start new things in his dancing career, but he never anticipated that he would be the one giving lessons to others, particularly Mashiro Rima.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" I yell as I fling off my brown coat.

"Oh, good." My mother's voice floats down the hallway. "Nagihiko, could you meet me with your new dance costume in ten minutes? I'll be in the studio."

"Coming!"

* * *

I quickly change into my costume and pause to make sure that nothing is amiss.

"Nagi, your hairpiece is crooked. _Again_." Temari frowns, and beside her, Rhythm laughs.

"Thanks, Temari."

* * *

I meet mother in the studio, and see Rima-chan wearing a kimono tapping her foot impatiently.

"Eh? Rima-chan? What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?"

Rima-chan makes a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan. Then she smiled sweetly and said "Oh, no, Na-de-shi-ko, I wasn't waiting for anyone!"

Mother laughs. "Nagihiko, I was going to introduce you to Mashiro Rima, but it seems as if no introductions are needed. Rima-chan will be your new pupil; in dance, we have to learn to teach dance as well as dance to be able to dance well."

Surprised, I turned to Rima-chan and said, "And you _agreed _to this?"

She shrugged. "A comedian has to learn to expand his or her knowledge to further convince the audience. I merely wanted to expand my own knowledge and I thought it would be a good idea to start here after your mother called me."

I sweat-dropped, as did Rhythm and Temari.

"Anyway," mother clapped her hands together. "Let's get started!"

* * *

_(2 hours later)_

"Nadeshiko, how do you keep this up _every day_?" Rima-chan sank to the floor.

I noted with annoyance that she was still calling me Nadeshiko.

"Rima-chan, will you please stop that? You know full well that I'm _Nagihiko_."

"Oh, are you? I never noticed. You must be really good at cross-dressing." Again with that fake sweet smile of hers. "And you didn't answer my question yet."

"Again with the cross-dressing? Everyone knows about it now."

"So that's why you keep doing it?"

"No! Arrgh! You know, Rima-chan, arguing with you is pointless."

"That's why it's so fun!" That smile again.

"Rima-chan…"

"Okay, you two, back on your feet! There's more practice to be done!" My mother butted in as she passed the doorway, bringing the laundry with her.

"Yes, mother."

_"__More?"_

"Oh, Rima-chan, didn't you know? Here at the Fujisaki house, we don't practice until we get it right; we practice until we don't get it wrong."

"You still didn't answer my question," she grumbled, before she begrudgingly got back up.

* * *

"Nagi?" I heard Temari's voice ask me while lying on my futon. "Don't you think you were a little too hard on her?"

"Mmm, maybe. But she's a strong girl. She'll be fine."

"Nagihiko? Who are you talking to?" Auntie's head popped up from behind the doorway.

"No one, Auntie, just myself."

"Ah. Okay. Good night, Nagihiko."

"'Night."

* * *

_(The next day)_

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Ahhh, my legs! My arms! Everywhere was sore on my body because of that _stupid, stupid _Nagihiko! Oh, wait. Oops, _Nadeshiko_.

Kusu-kusu's voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Rima? You're gonna be late for school!"

I glanced at the clock on my table. "_Kusu-kusu,_ it's _5:00 am_!" Oh, yeah, what was I doing awake so early in the morning?

My chara just giggled. "Rima, don't you remember Nagi's advice? Run 5 laps around our school for endurance!"

I groaned. I hated to do anything that had to do with exercise. Why, Nadeshiko? _Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rima calls Nagihiko Nadeshiko.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_(At the Seiyo High soccer field)_

**Rima's P.O.V.**

After those damned laps, _in the rain_, I was breathless and dripping wet. He, no, _she_ didn't even show up at the field! Man, I was pissed. Not that I would ever let _her_ know _that_.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I really hope that Rima-chan did those laps. I kind of feel sorry for her, but I can't go to the field due to the fact that while she was here, she took away some of _my_ dance practice time whenever she got tired and took a break. Which happened a _lot_.

"Nagihiko, you seem distracted. Is anything the matter?"

"No, mother."

"Alright. I think that will be all for now. You'd better get ready for school now."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

_(During 1st period)_

"Fujisaki." That one word dripped with as much venom as Rima-chan was dripping with rainwater. Which was a lot, even if it was whispered. "_Why_ weren't you there when I was running laps around the field, still sore everywhere from yesterday's practice, sweating my damned butt off, and getting _soaked to the bone_?"

"Ehhh, Rima-chan–"

"Don't you Rima-chan me! It's Mashiro-san to you!"

"Rima–"

"Amu! Stay out of this!"

"But Rima-chan, I had–" She was cut off by Nikaidou-sensei, who just _had_ to quit his job at Seiyo Academy and follow us to Seiyo High.

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun, Himamori-san. Please see me after class." Nikaidou-sensei called us.

"It's Hi_na_mori!" Amu said, clearly pissed. No one paid her any attention, though a few snickers could be heard.

"_See? _Because of _you_, I have to see Nikaidou-sensei after class!" Rima hissed to me.

"You may have forgotten, _I_ have to see him, too, along with Amu-chan."

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun, _please_ listen to the lesson!"

"Yes, Nikaidou-sensei." We both replied.

* * *

_(The guardian's meeting)_

I walked into the Royal Garden to find Tadase, Kairi and Yaya already there. Rikka and Hikaru were off somewhere else, so they weren't there at the moment. Kairi had his nose in another book and Yaya was busy stuffing herself with the cookies that Tadase brought today, while Amu-chan ran over and tried to get her to eat less. Unsuccessfully.

All of a sudden, Yaya looked at Rima-chan standing beside me and said,

"Ooh! Those two have some kind of vibe~"

Amu-chan joined in.

"Yeah, when are you two gonna–mmph!"

Rima-chan whacked a hand over Amu-chan's mouth. Thank you, Rima-chan. But I wouldn't say that out loud, for fear of getting a concussion.

"So, can we get started on the meeting?"

Two heads whipped around to glare at the unfortunate king, while the other two nodded. The other head continued to read.

"What did _I_ do?"

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

"I'm home!"

My parents have finally realized that I no longer need a ride home.

Silence greets me.

"Mom? I'm home!"

Still silent.

"Rima, maybe she's working late?" Kusu-kusu asked me.

"Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

It's been a while since I got back home, but mom still hasn't returned. I'm starting to get worried. And hungry.

Grabbing the phone, I tried once again calling her, but she either wouldn't pick up (why not?), ran out of battery (possible...), turned her phone off (why?), or she forgot it somewhere (unlikely). I'm starting to get hungrier, so I get up and boil some water to make myself a cup of instant ramen noodles.

* * *

I really should get ready for bed, but mom still hasn't come back yet, and I'm really worried. The phone suddenly rings, and, expecting it to be mom, I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Rima-chan?" Not my mom's voice. I should have checked the caller ID.

"Um, yes?"

"You forgot tonight's lesson, Rima-chan. Are you busy?"

Crap. I forgot a lesson _and_ I have to be lectured by a cross-dresser.

"Rima-chan? Are you still there?"

"Yes, cross-dresser, I am." Yes, cross-dresser, I am _annoyed and exasperated_.

"Oh, good. Well, can we reschedule this lesson to next week?"

"Fine. What day?"

"Oh, any day you like, as you're so busy at the moment." Sarcasm. From _hi–_, no, _her. Whoop-dee-doo._

"Bye."

With that, I turned the phone off and slammed it down onto the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Rima calls Nagihiko Nadeshiko.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I wake up, feeling unusually grouchy, then remembered yesterday's events. _Grrr._ Stupid Fujisaki._  
_

"Rima-chan? Are you up yet?"

Mom! She came back!

"Yes, mom! I'll be right down!"

* * *

_(At breakfast)_

"Mom, where were you yesterday? I was so worried!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rima-chan! I was out talking to our lawyer with your father. I think we'll try to be a happy family again."

"Oh, really? Thank you, mom!"

Happily, I skipped all the way to school.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I arrived at school this morning, feeling somewhat guilty after my conversation with Rima-chan last night.

"Hey, Nagi! Why don't you go and say sorry to Rima-chan? It's not cool to hold something in!"

"Rhythm, wait–"

_Poing_.

Blue headphones appeared around my neck. I ran all the way across the schoolyard and yelled:

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan! We'll have the lessons on Tuesday! And by the way, I like you!"

_Poing._

I suddenly realized what I had said.

"Rhythm!" I hissed at my blue chara as I pulled us into the school. "Why did you do that?"

"I said, Nagi. It's not cool to hold something in!"

Then, he flashed a grin and a thumbs-up before running off, saying "I'm going to meet up with Kusu-kusu! See ya, Nagi!"

I sighed. That Rhythm. Ah, well, better get to class.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

What the hell did he do _that_ for? Ruining my happy mood like that. Although, I did see the headphones, signalling his character change with Rhythm. Speaking of which, I think Kusu-kusu has a little crush on him. Rhythm, not the cross-dresser.

"Rima-chan? Are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry, Amu. Can you say that again?"

"Oh, well, I was planning on having an Easter egg hunt-"

"Wait, it's Easter? Already?"

Amu laughed. "Yes, Rima-chan. As I was saying, I'm planning on having an Easter egg hunt this Sunday at 2:30 in the afternoon with our charas and real Easter eggs with all the guardians, Utau and Ikuto. It's at the park. Can you come? Everyone else already said yes."

"I–"

Wait. If everyone else already said yes, then I'm the last one to be asked. I started to fake-cry.

"Y-you mean that y-you asked everyone e-else without m-me?" Sniff.

"No! Rima-chan–"

Just then, the cross-dresser walked by.

"She's faking it. Better get to class, you two. The bell rang."

* * *

When class ended, I was still angry and somewhat confused over the cross-dresser. How can he run halfway across the schoolyard, yell out a confession (that I doubted was actually true), then act as if nothing happened?

* * *

When I got home, mom yelled to me:

"Rima? There's a boy on the phone!"

Ugh. Probably the cross-dresser.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Hello? Rima-chan?"

Yup. It's him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about today. Rhythm character changed with me–"

I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I saw the headphones."

"It's true."

Huh?

"What's true?"

"I like you, Rima-chan."

Whoah. I wasn't expecting that_._

"Hello? Rima-chan?"

I hung up. I didn't want to talk to a liar. He's got to be lying, right?

* * *

_(The next day, Saturday)_

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I got up at 6 am for dance practice, but I can't concentrate. I keep on thinking about Rima-chan. Mother notices, and tells me to go outside to clear my head and to come back in when I was ready to try again.

I go to the spot that Rima-chan and I were when her parents divorced. Back then, we were on somewhat better terms. I wonder what happened to the Rima-chan that was always smiling? The Rima-chan that I loved?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rima calls Nagihiko Nadeshiko.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Sunday. The day of the Easter Egg hunt that Amu organized. Speaking of which, I'd better get ready for it.

After looking for a long time in my closet, I decide to wear a lavender sundress, paired with a dark purple headband and purple flats of the same colour. Darn, I just noticed that they match Nadeshiko's hair. Oh, well, it took me _hours_ to find this outfit.

"Rima? Your friends are here!"

"Mmkay, coming!"

When I get to the door, I only see Amu, Yaya and Nadeshiko. The others are probably waiting for us at the park.

"Hi, Amu! Hi, Yaya!"

I don't bother to acknowledge the cross-dresser's presence.

Amu and Yaya sweat-drop, and I glare at them. Nadeshiko suggests that we get going, so we do.

* * *

As it turns out, Amu invited Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Utau, and Ikuto, along with me, Yaya, the cross-dresser, and herself.

"Um, Amu-chan? Are our charas helping us search or are they hiding in their eggs?"

Trust Tadase to come up with the questions.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that! Um, well, i guess it's their choice..."

Then chara-pandemonium breaks out.

Musashi decides to "stay vigilant and search", Ran and Dia wants to hide while Miki and Suu don't want to go into their eggs and want to search, Daichi's hiding, Pepe wants to search, Eru wants to sleep in her egg and Iru wants to search and kick other charas around, Temari got all battle-mode and said that "Hiding is for cowards! Stand and fight, wimps!", Rhythm decided that "it's not cool to hide! I'll search!", Kiseki said something about kings not hiding, Yoru napped, and Kusu-kusu wanted to search. Personally, I think Kusu-kusu just wanted to do the same thing as Rhythm, but whatever.

"Okay! Now that _that's_ settled, we can start! Everyone, start searching! Charas that want to hide, go and hide! My mama hid the other eggs this morning with Nagi's mom!"

Everyone rushed around, looking for eggs. Occasionally, shouts of:

"I got one!" or,

"Hey! That was mine!" could be heard across the park. Then, Nagi-no, _Nadeshiko's_ character changed (with Temari) voice yelled:

"EVERYONE! STOP AND LISTEN!"

Everyone froze.

Then, in an extremely nice tone, to Amu:

"Amu-chan, where are the boundaries?"

* * *

After the hunt, we had found all the 100 eggs that Amu and Nadeshiko's moms hid. I found 27 eggs, and I have to say that I'm proud of it. Apparently, the park's boundaries were ours, too.

"Okay, now, we see who got the most eggs!"

"I got 4 eggs..." Comes Kukai's sad voice.

"Ha! I got 6!" Utau seems proud that she beat Kukai, until...

"Oh, really? Yaya got 15!" Kukai and Utau look _really_ pissed.

"Oh, you beat me, Yaya! I only got 11." Amu said, somewhat dejected. "What about you, Ikuto?"

"3." Comes the unenthusiastic reply.

"I have only 2." Kairi.

"Oh, I've got 2 as well..." Tadase, for some reason.

"I've got 27! Ha!" I suddenly burst out. I'm not sure why, but I'm nervous about Nadeshiko. I think she beat me.

"Oh, really, Rima-chan? I've got 30!"

_Grrr_. I was right. Normally, that's a good thing, but not this time.

"Ahh, I guess you win, Nagi."

"So, what do I win, Amu-chan?"

I'm guessing that Amu didn't decide on a prize yet.

"Uhh... I don't know, actually!"

Yep.

* * *

Now we're all at the Fujisaki mansion. Nadeshiko decided to invite us all over to have some chocolates and to play. _Seriously_? _This_ is his "prize"? Some prize. Oh, well, more's the fun for us!

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

This one question makes pandemonium break out.

"Sleep!" Ikuto.

"Play truth or dare!" Yaya, Utau and Kukai.

"'Mm fine with that, too..." Ikuto again, groggy.

"I'd like to read a book that I've alwa–" Kairi, who's cut off by Yaya.

"No, no, no, Class Prez, play truth or dare with us!"

"Ahh, o-okay." Heh. Kairi can't resist Yaya.

"Um, I don't know..." Amu. Always so indecisive.

"I'd like to read my gag manga." That I brought just in case.

"No, Rima-tan! Amu-chi! Play with us!"

Amu sighs. "Okay, Yaya."

"What about you, Hotori?" Kukai asked.

"I-I guess I'll play..."

"Hey! Now I'm alone with the cross-dresser! Fine..." I didn't like being left out with _her_. "I'll play."

"Good! I will too! Let's start! Oh, and each person gets 3 truths. Got it?" Nadeshiko, who died and crowned you king? Or should I say, _queen_?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

So, our not-so-long dreaded and/or anticipated game of Truth or Dare begins.

"Hey, Nagi, do you have an empty bottle?"

"Sure! Here, Yaya."

Yaya insists on going first. She spins the bottle, and it lands on Tadase.

"So, Tadase-kun, tru–"

"Truth, please!"

"Okay... Do you still love Amu-chi?"

Tadase turns beet red. I'd forgotten how fun this game was. I love watching others' expressions!

"A-ah, kind of..."

Now it's Amu's turn to tomato-ify. Sitting by the side, Ikuto looks jealous for some reason... Oh! Right, he has a crush on Amu.

"M-my turn."

Tadase spins, and it lands on Kairi.

"Sanjou-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh, um, I dare you to call your sister and tell her that you won't do her housekeeping for a week!"

We're all surprised to hear such an intricate dare from Tadase. I mean, no offence, but don't Utau and Ikuto usually think those up?

"Alright."

Kairi calls his sister with a surprisingly calm face.

"Hello, Yukari-nee-san. I'm just calling to let you know that I will be unable to housekeep for you for a week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that this has or will cause."

Snapping his phone shut, he takes the bottle and spins it.

"Former Jack, truth or dare?"

"It's a dare for me!" Kukai, for those who haven't already figured it out.

"Alright. I dare you to call your eldest brother and tell him that your girlfriend is Hoshina Utau."

Whoah! What is this, Tadase-and-Kairi's-fancy-phone-call-dare day?

Kukai's face blanches.

"Uh... well, you see..." He fidgets for a while, then says, reluctantly, "Fine!"

Beep, beep.

"Hello? Oh, Shuusui? Can you pass the phone to Kaidou? ... Kaidou? I've got a girlfriend she's Hoshina Utau now bye!"

Amazing. He said that last part all in one breath.

"Okay, my turn!"

The bottle landed on me. Inwardly, I sigh with relief. Kukai isn't one for romantic dares, though he _does_ make a lot of athletic ones... Maybe I shouldn't be so relieved...

"Okay, Mashiro, I dare you to–"

He's cut off by a feminine voice that sounded suspiciously like Nadeshiko's. The cross-dresser's feminine voice.

"Nagi-nii! You _p__romised_ me that you'd take me to the park with the others!"

A purple missile shoots itself at the cross-dresser, tackling him down. Everyone except for Kairi and Yaya, who are too busy reading and gobbling candy, gapes at Nadeshiko (the real one). I admit, I gaped for a while, but then I turned to my gag manga. Oh, and Ikuto's asleep.

Amu's the first one to regain her voice.

"Na-nadeshiko? You exist?"

Now, that's a bit mean, but Nadeshiko takes no notice. I look up to watch the show; it's actually quite entertaining.

"Oh, hello, Amu-chan! I've always wanted to meet you!"

Then Ikuto speaks, startling everyone.

"Isn't you two supposed to be the same person?"

"Aren't, Tsukiyomi-san. Not isn't, _aren't_." Kairi says, not even looking up from his book.

Ikuto huffs. "Whatever, Spectacles."

Nadehiko (the cross-dresser) cuts in.

"I was pretending to be Nade-chan the whole time that you guys knew "Nadeshiko". You didn't expect me to act as a girl this whole time without an example, did you?" He smiles.

Silence follows. I decide to break it.

"No, Nadehiko–"

"Will you stop? I'm clearly _male_, not female!"

"Hence, _Nadehiko_. As I was saying, most people here–" I gesture to the gaping people beside me "Thought that you were lying about having a sister, and that Nadeshiko didn't exist. Which you were, in a sense."

Now they gape at _me_. What did _I_ do?

"Oh, are you Rima-chan? Nagi-nii's told me so much about you!" Nadeshiko turned to me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I can't _wait_ to torture onii-tan with you!"

I like her a _lot_ better now. I smile.

"Sure, Nadeshiko! I can't wait, either!"

"Yay!" She squealed and hugged me. Awkwardly, I hugged her back.

"Um, you two _do_ know that I'm right here, right?"

We both whip around and glare at him.

"Okay, okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Rima calls Nagihiko "Nadehiko".**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

"Nadeshiko. Can you see the charas?" I ask.

"As a matter of fact, I have one myself, Akiko. She represents my desire to learn every single dance there is out there. I think she should get acquainted with the other charas–"

"No need, nya~" Yoru says.

We all turn, the others still in shocked silence, except for Kairi and Ikuto, who're reading and sleeping. Yaya's confused as to why everyone's silent, but she doesn't ask.

We, well, I see a little purple chara, surrounded by the others, dressed in a kimono not unlike Temari's, but hers is dark purple, almost as dark as Nadeshiko's hair. She also has her hair in a ponytail, the same as Nadeshiko's ponytail, and there's a pale lavender ribbon in her hair.

"Oi, Nade-chan! What's your character change like? Yaya wants to see!" Yaya whines.

Kairi, still not looking up, softly reprimands her. "Yaya, be polite. Maybe Fujisaki-san doesn't want to show us."

"No, no, it's fine!"

Nadeshiko says, "Character change!", and she gets a pale lavender ribbon in her hair. She goes on to do several dances, and in the end, ends up exhausted.

"You see, that's why I don't character change often."

"But Nade-chan, can you use it in battle?"

"Yes, actually. I can use several moves in the Capoeira dance style, as well as using a fan that spits out daggers.."

"Ohh, Yaya wants to see–"

Again, Kairi cut her off, but in a slightly more nervous tone.

"Yaya, remember what happens with Temari and Fujisaki-kun's character change?"

"Oh."

"Yes."

I decide to cut in, again. "Hey, can you two lovebirds cut it and chat somewhere else?"

Then Nadehiko cuts in. "Actually, Rima-chan, you just cut in–"

"Shut up!"

"You did it again–"

"Shut it, you!"

"And again–"

This time, Yaya cuts in. "Who's the lovebirds _now_?"

"No, Yaya, who _are_ the lovebirds, though I don't deny that you two _would_ be good together."

"Kairi, do you _always_ have to be such a Grammar Nazi?" Yaya pouted.

"Yaya! I am _not_ a Nazi! I'm not even German–"

Yaya giggled. "No, Kairi, a Grammar Nazi is someone who's always correcting others' grammar!"

"Oh."

Nadeshiko popped back in. "Hey, guys? You're _really_ off topic. Can I play Truth or Dare with you?"

"Sure!" I replied, enthusiastically. I really like this girl.

'Hey, wait–"

We (Nadeshiko and I) whip around, again, and glare at him.

"Fine, fine."

"So, Kukai, what was your dare for me?" I ask him. This also snaps the others out of their daze, although they still hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh! Uh, I, uh, forgot..."

I roll my eyes. "Then is it my turn?"

"No! I just got a new dare for you!" He grins maniacally. No, seriously, Kukai's downright _scary_!

"Mashiro, I dare you to kiss Fujisaki on the lips!"

Nadeshiko and Nadehiko both yell,"Kukai!"

I frown. "Kukai, which one?"

"The male one." He says, grinning.

"Oh, the cross-dressing bisexual one?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"Hey! I am _not_ a 'cross-dressing, bisexual' person! Just a cross-dressing one!"

"You're one and the same."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kukai saves me from having to respond to that ridiculous question. Not that I'm scared to answer it, I just don't want to.

"Can you just get on with the dare?"

"Aww, I don't want to." I complain.

"No, a dare's a dare."

"Nadeshiko?"

"Nope, sorry, Rima-chan." She smiles. I'm gonna get her later.

"Fine."

I lean over and plan on giving the cross-dresser a millisecond-long peck, but he grabs the back of my head and pulls me in closer, making it a full two minutes. I distinctly heard Ikuto wolf-whistle sometime after a minute.

He pulls back, since he had pinned me to the floor and I couldn't move. I can feel myself blushing, even if I'd never blushed before.

"Oh, so you liked it, huh, Rima-chan?" He smirks. I thought that that was Ikuto's trademark?

I sit up abruptly. "I did _not_! _You_ were the one who grabbed the back my head of and pinned me to the ground!"

Amu looks at me, concerned. "Are you okay, Rima-chan?"

I smile at her. "I'm okay, thanks, though, Amu."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I really hope that she _was_ okay, I didn't mean to hurt her. I had acted purely on instinct. I hope she forgives me...

"ko... Nadehiko... _Nadehiko_... OI! NAGI!"

My head snaps up. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" I can see her eyes looking at me with pure hatred. Inwardly, I groan; I don't want to be on Rima-chan's bad side.

"Truth." I'm playing it safe.

She seems to think for a long time, then she lights up. She's so cute when she does that. I won't deny myself thinking that.

"What is your worst fear?"

Damnit. Damnit, Rima-chan.

"Are chickens allowed?" I ask.

"Nope." Cold and stoic as ever.

"Okay. Hmm... I'm always afraid that I'll get turned down by the girl that I love."

She gets a thoughtful expression on her face. Aww, Rima-chan, must you make my life so hard?

Anyway, I spin the bottle. It lands on Amu-chan. I smirk.

"Amu-chan, truth or dare?"

"U-uh, t-truth..."

Aww. I was going to make her kiss Tsukiyomi-san! Those two are good together. No matter, I can cope with what I have.

"Who do you like more, Tsukiyomi-san or Hotori-kun?"

"Uhh, I really don't know!"

Ikuto sneaks up behind her. "Aww, you don't love me more than the little king, _Amu_?"_  
_

Amu-chan shrieks. "Ikuto! Don't do that!"

I laugh. "Looks like it's Ikuto, huh?"

"No, you've got it all wrong–"

"Don't deny it, _A-mu-koi._"

"Ikuto!"

Hotori-kun looks kind of sad. Huh. I'll make sure to tell the next person who gets him to do a dare to do something with Nadeshiko, she's always had a little crush on him when I talked about my friends, and he would want to know everything about her whenever I talked about her to him. Time to play matchmaker!

The bottle lands on Yaya.

"Yaya, tr–"

"Yaya wants a dare from Amu-chi!"

"Okay– Hey! Ikuto, stop that! _Ikuto_!"

Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Hoshina-san and I laugh at the scene, while Hotori-kun sits to the side, jealous. Tsukiyomi-san has his arms around Amu-chan, and he had pulled her into his lap. He's currently trailing kisses down the back of her neck. Rima-chan smiles at the scene, then says, "Get a room, you two!"

"Okay, we'll do just that." Tsukiyomi-san smirks. He then throws Amu-chan over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and says to me,

"Fujisaki, which room can we use?"

Laughing, I say, "The third room to the left. That's the guest room."

Amu-chan starts protesting, but Tsukiyomi-san carries her away.

"Oh, wait! Amu didn't do her dare!"

"Ooh, can Rima-tan do it for Amu-chi? Yaya wants a dare from Rima-tan too!"

"Fine, Yaya. I dare you to spend the week that Kairi has off from Sanjou-san with Kairi, and have a sleepover with him every day."

"Okay! Yaya loves love dares, especially with Kairi!"

By this time, Sanjou-kun's blushing madly, but his head is still lowered on top of his book. Yaya giggles and kisses his cheek, making Sanjou-kun's blush rival Amu-chan's.

Rima-chan interrupts. "Okay, you two, get a room as well."

Yaya looks excited. "C'mon, Kairi! Let's go!"

She then turns to me. "Which–"

"Fourth room to the left. It's a guest room as well."

"Ah, Yaya, wait! It's your turn!"

"Nade-chan, go for me!" Yaya yells as she disappears behind the third door on the left, dragging Sanjou-kun, yells "Whoops! Sorry, Amu-chi and Iku-kun!", and goes into the fourth door on the left.

I smile. "Ah, Yaya. Always the same."

"My turn!"

Nadeshiko spins the bottle. At the moment, Hotori-kun, Hoshina-san, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Rima-chan and I are left.

"Hoshina-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Her eyes are glinting. Hmm, reminds me of Kukai. "Oh, and call me Utau."

"'Kay, Utau, I dare you to–"

I go over and start whispering in my sister's ear.

"Okay! Good idea, Nagi-nii! Utau, I dare you to go to the new Ramen place–"

"Wait, wait, wait. Back it up, guys. There's a _new Ramen place_? _How_ don't I know? I'm going there right away! Kukai, let's go! Nadeshiko, just go again, I don't care."

With that, Hoshina-san takes off with Kukai in tow. Nadeshiko stares at them for a while, then turns and asks Rima-chan,

"Are they always like this?"

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

Nadeshiko spins again, this time landing on Rima-chan.

"_Again_?"

"Seems like it. Truth or dare, Rima-chan?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Nagi-nii?"

I suck in my breath. This was truth or dare, so she can't lie.

She thinks for a bit, then answers, "I guess I could like Nagihiko. I just hate Nadehiko."

What does _that_ mean?

Suddenly, Hotori-kun's phone rings.

"Hello?... Oh. Alright. No, it's okay. I can walk. Okay. Bye."

"Who was it?"

Rima, you're more blunt than a lead-less pencil.

"It was my mother. I have to go now, bye, Fujisaki-san, Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san. Tell Ikuto-nii-san, Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san and Sanjou-kun that I left, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

As I said. More blunt as a lead-less pencil.

Hotori-kun leaves, leaving the three of us, seven if you count the two couples doing who-knows-what in the third and fourth rooms to the left.

"I'm gonna go tell the others about Hotori-kun, see you later!" Nadeshiko runs off.

"Um, are you sure that that's a good idea...?"

"She can't hear you, Nadehiko."

"Aww, no need to be so mean, Rima-chan."

"Why not? I'm left alone with a cross-dresser, what should I do?"

An idea pops into my head.

"Rima-chan, would you like to continue your lessons?"

"Right here, right _now_?"

"Right here, right _now_."

"No."

"Why not? We can post-pone the next lesson to a later time."

"Fine."

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure if it was a good idea to leave Rima-chan with Nagi-nii, but they should be more friendly towards each other. Now, onto the task at hand.

I open the third door on the left to find Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi-san kissing on the bed, clothes thankfully still on.

"Um, hello?"

Amu-chan jumps and breaks apart from Tsukiyomi-san.

"I-it's not what y-you think i-is!"

"Aww, so cold, _Amu_?"_  
_

"Ikuto!"

"Well, I just want you to know, Hotori-kun left a few minutes ago and Utau and Souma-kun went to the new Ramen place in town."

"Okay. Can we continue our little 'activity'?"

"Actually, I think it'd be better if you did that at one of your houses..."

"Good idea, Fujisaki. Bye now!"

With that, Tsukiyomi-san character changes, picks up Amu-chan, and leaps out the window with Amu-chan yelling "Ikuto! Put me down! _Ikuto_!"

Ah, those two. If only _I_ had someone like that in my life...

I open the next door to find Kairi attempting to read in his character-transformed self while Yaya has his glasses.

"Um, guys? Yaya, why do you have glasses? Sanjou-kun, why are you character transformed?"

"Oh, hi, Nade-chan! I wanted to play with Kairi, but he wanted to read, so I took away is glasses! He can't read without them, but he character transformed and now he doesn't need glasses so he can read."

"Ah. I see. Well, I just want to let you know that Hotori-kun left a few minutes ago, Utau and Souma-kun went to the new Ramen place in town and Tsukiyomi-san left with Amu-chan to either his house or Amu-chan's. Yaya, you should probably give Kairi back his glasses."

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san."

I leave their room. I wonder what my dear brother and Rima-chan are doing at the moment? Oh, well. Deciding to give them some privacy for whatever they're doing, I go out the back door to the park that Nagi-nii showed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I'm exhausted now. That was _way_ beyond my stamina levels.

"So, Rima-chan. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

The cross-dresser's trying to make conversation with me? Hell.

"No."

"Aww, why not? Amu-chan worked so hard to organize everything today!"

"You ruined everything."

"What do you mean– oh, the kiss?"

"Yes." I spat.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I don't know what overcame me. I acted purely on instinct."

Wait. What? His soft tone catches me off guard. I expected an Ikuto-like tease about me liking the kiss, not _this_. Not that I liked it. Okay, I liked it, just a little. I raise my head to look at him, only to find myself immersed in his amber eyes that are filled with sadness, guilt, and sorrow.

I immediately feel the need to comfort the owner of those eyes, but then realize that they belong to _Nadehiko_. I tear myself away from his gaze. I wonder where our charas went?

"Do it again."

"_What?_"

We're both surprised at the words that come out of my mouth.

"Do it again."

He's still surprised, but he leans over and presses his lips to mine.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

I walk around aimlessly in the park. I see an ice cream cart, so I run over and buy myself a vanilla ice cream cone. I go to sit down on a bench to eat it.

"Eh? Fujisaki-san, what are you here for?"

"Oh, Hotori-kun! I just wanted to give Rima-chan and Nagi-nii some privacy."

"What do you mean? I thought they hated each other?"

"No, Hotori-kun, they would be so cute together!"

"Ah, okay." He pauses, and asks me, "Is vanilla your favourite flavour?"

I look down at my ice cream. "Yes, actually, it is."

"Oh. It's mine as well."

He's still standing, so I invite him to sit beside me.

"You know, Fujisaki-san, you're somewhat different from what Fujisaki-kun told me."

Nagi-nii told Hotori-kun about me? Really?

"How so?"

"Well, you're slightly more energetic, and more beautiful..." He trails off. By now, I'm starting to blush a little.

"You're slightly different as well, Hotori-kun."

"Oh, really? How so?"

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I still don't know what led me to kiss Rima-chan again, but I'm glad that I did. The next second, I find myself pressed against her petite body as she grabs the back of my head like I did to her, and uses her other hand to pull me in closer from my shirt. I respond by putting one of my hands on the small of her back, with the other on the back of her head. We stay there for what seems to be eternity, but then she breaks apart, too soon.

Panting for breath, I ask her, "Did that make up for the one earlier today?"

She nods, and to my surprise, pulls me in again.

* * *

_(Later, nighttime)_

"So, Nagi-nii, what happened when I was gone?"

I blush. I don't really want to tell Nadeshiko what happened, but...

"Aww! Tell me, onii-tan!" That face. The puppy dog face that I simply can _not_ resist.

I sigh. "We kissed again."

"Ooh! How many times?"

What is she asking this for?

"Once."

"Aww, I know that you're lying, Nagi-nii, you have that face."

She's right. We kissed a lot, I lost count, but no way in hell am I telling her _that_.

"I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

She pouts. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Link to what Akiko looks like is on my profile.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_(Tuesday, before school starts)_

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I walk into the schoolyard without Nadeshiko. She ran off with Hotori-kun, whom she now calls "Tadase-kun".

"Rima-chan!" I wave to the said person. To my surprise, she doesn't glare at me like she usually does; she just smiles softly.

"Hey, Nagihiko." Another surprise. She usually just ignores me.

Amu-chan, who was walking beside Rima-chan, stares at us.

"Aren't you two enemies?"

I smile at her. "Not today, Amu-chan. Not today."

With that, Rima-chan and I walk off to classes, leaving Amu-chan behind.

"That wasn't very nice, Nagihiko."

I laugh.

"You're one to speak, Rima-chan."

She pouts, and turns away.

"Hey, Rima-chan. We _are_ going out, right?"_  
_

She shrugs. "Yeah."

* * *

"NO! NAGI-SAMA!"

Fangirls. They're the most annoying thing on the planet, but you can never get rid of them.

"NO! RIMA-SAMA!"

On second thought, fanboys are worse, especially if they're chasing after your girlfriend.

After Rima-chan and I announced that we were going out, chaos broke out, and we were chased down by fangirls and fanboys. Oh, and all of the former Guardians, minus Nadeshiko and Hotori-kun, who were too busy doing _something_ somewhere else.

After a long escapade, Rima-chan and I manage to lock ourselves in the janitor's closet.

"Hey, Nagihiko. Do you have a watch?" Shoot. I forgot it at home today.

"Sorry, Rima-chan. I kinda forgot it at home today...

"Idiot."

I look at her, surprised. Normally, she would be seething mad at me, but this time, she's so _docile_.

"Rima-chan? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! What kind of question is _that_?"

Oh, good. She hasn't gone completely crazy.

Then, Rima-chan's face softens.

"I'm okay because I'm with _you_." She comes over and hugs me.

Wait.

What?

Rima-chan's _hugging_ me?

Scratch that, Rima-chan's hugging _me_?

She looks up.

"Are _you_ okay, Nagihiko?"

"I-I'm fine."

Wow. I've never seen _this_ side of Rima-chan. She's so calm and sweet. I guess everyone has a soft side.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I'm still shocked at what Nagihiko and Rima-chan announced today. They're _going out_? I mean, they've hated each other since they first lay eyes on each other! Well, Rima-chan has. I'm not sure about Nagihiko. Oh, well, I hope that they'll be happy together. My two best friends getting together! I'm so happy for them.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Ever since Kukai dared me to kiss Nagihiko, I've been thinking nonstop about him. I think I _love_ him. I even dared to show him my softer side, the one that no one, and I repeat, _n__o one_ has ever seen before, except Kusu-kusu. I'm not surprised at his reaction, I would've done the same.

"Rima-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, could you let go a bit? I'm kinda suffocating here..."

"No." I decide to be blunt again.

He sweat-drops. I grin up at him, another thing that only Kusu-kusu has seen me do. Speaking of which, where are the charas? Why isn't Kusu-kusu giggling with Temari, while Rhythm yells "Go, Nagi!" at Nagihiko?

"Nagihiko?"

"Yes, Rima-chan?"

"Where are the charas?"

"At another one of Kiseki's meetings. Why?"

"I just noticed that they weren't here."

"Mmkay."

We stay like this, my arms wrapped around his middle and his chin on my head, for a while. Nagihiko shifts.

"Rima-chan? Could you _please_ loosen up a little?"

"Fine." I loosen my arms a bit.

* * *

In the end, Amu chose Ikuto since Tadase and Nadeshiko got together, Kukai and Utau were already dating from all those trips to the Ramen shop, Yaya spent more and more time with Kairi, and Nagihiko and I had a nice and chaotic life together, mostly arguments involving whose hair is better, although it's obvious that _my_ hair is _far_ superior to his.

* * *

**A/N: This story is over now. I'm sorry for the cheesy ending, and Rima was supposed to be OOC.**


End file.
